Our pasts will change us
by tautzj
Summary: Hermione gets sent back in time where she finds the future dark lord. Things start to change when she falls for tom and he starts to change things in the future but her past.


So I will apologize in advance. I have never written a fanfiction before. This will be my first shot at it. So let me know what you guys think. Also I do not own harry

potter that is all j.k. rowlings.

It was early morning. The sun had barely just risen and a cold draft swept through the castle causing a certain pale skinned dark haired boy to shiver as he walked  
silently through the castle halls. He was heading to the astronomy tower when he noticed her. A very dirty, bushy haired girl laying on the cold stone floor. He approached her out of curiosity. Her clothes were strange and torn very badly. She would probably be gorgeous if she wasn't so… he stopped his thought. What should it matter to him if she was pretty or not. She was most likely just an imbecile and someone who'd just drool over him like any other girl would. But he did wonder where she came from. As he crouched down next to her, her eyes suddenly popped open.

…

It was around midnight and she was still stuck brewing this blasted potion for Slughorn. Why did she of all people have to volunteer for it. Oh right, because she's head girl and a teachers' pet. Hermione shakes her head and snorts at that thought. She heard someone in the back of the class room and realized it was Malfoy in the ingredients cabinet looking for something that belonged in this potion. She was stirring the potion when Malfoy dumped in an ingredient and walked away. She didn't think much of it and continued stirring until it exploded and sent her flying back in time. The last thing she heard was a "HERMIONE." Before she disappeared and slammed into the castle wall knocking her unconscious. When she finally came to there was a pair of dark blue eyes with a swirl of other colours staring down at her with surprise and shock in his eyes. Hermione tried to sit up but couldn't. Everything hurt. She felt bruised but slowly she started to stretch and finally sat up. The boy continued to stare before finally saying," Are you all right? We should take you to the hospital wing." Even though that's all he asked he was burning with more questions. He had never seen her before. And as he was head boy he should know just about everyone. Tom was frustrated with curiosity about who this mystery girl was.

Hermione nodded her head and tried to stand up. But unfortunately she couldn't do it without help. She glanced at the boy and finally," I'm going to need help standing." He looked startled at her voice but he reached out to take her hand to help her. When their hands touched there was a sharp tingling of pleasure that ran up both their arms. Tom quickly schooled his features and yanked Hermione up to her feet. Hermione noticed his brief scowl before the charming replaced it. Tom slowly started to walk her towards the hospital wing said when he decided to introduce himself. "By the way I'm Tom Riddle, head boy, and of Slytherin House. And you are?" Hermione got a startled expression. She hadn't realized who this was. The future dark lord. But how could the dark lord be handsome. Wasn't he supposed to be a monstrosity? No of course not. How else would he have gotten his followers. Finally it clicked in her head that Tom had asked her a question. She answered with "Hermione. My name is Hermione." She didn't elaborate more because they reached the hospital wing.

The nurse rushed over and helped Hermione to one of the beds effectively evicting her from Tom's hold. Tom stood there staring when the nurse snapped at him to get head master Dippet and professor Dumbledore. The nurse looked over Hermione and handed over a pepper up potion. Hermione promptly drank it. As Hermione rested back against the hospital bed, the scratchy sheets irritating her slightly, Tom walked back in with Dippet and Dumbledore following in tow. Dumbledore reached her first and asked with a twinkle in his eye," How are you my dear? And might we know your name?" She looked at him and replied," I'm better now that I've had the pepper up potion. My name is Hermione Baenrè. I.. I came from France. With the war going on I was sent here. My pureblood family thought it would be safer here." Dumbledore smiled kindly and nodded his head. Hermione thought silently to herself that it was quick thinking and smiled inwardly. Dippet being his normal bumbling self smiled and said," well then if that's the case what year are you." Hermione responded," I'm a 7th year student sir. I was top of my class and passed all my O.W.L.s with Outstanding."

Dippet grinned and said," Well then let's get you sorted into a house for your seventh year here at Hogwarts." Dippet left with Dumbledore to retrieve the hat. They passed by the head boy who had been listening casually the whole time by the wall. Tom stepped over to Hermione's bed and smirked," Baenrè huh? I've never heard of that family before." Hermione just raised an eyebrow and replied coolly," Of course not, you aren't from France. But that doesn't surprise me because we weren't originally from there anyways. We moved there from Germany thinking it would be safer. But look how that turned out." She laughed slightly bitterly thinking of her now long gone parents. Hermione glanced down at her clothes only now realizing how truly out of place they were. She'd have to go to Diagon Alley to get new clothes and supplies.

Tom was staring quite intensely at her. He was about to ask another question when Dippet returned with the sorting hat and Dumbledore. Dippet gave a startled look to find Tom there but smiled. " Tom, my boy, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be back in dormitories?" Tom shook his head and put on a charming smile that fooled all the professors." Sir, I was just checking in on Miss Baenrè here. I was the one who found her in the hall way."

"Right well, Let's get to the sorting then shall we?" Head Master Dippet then proceeded by placing the sorting hat upon Hermione's head. " Well, well, well Miss Granger or should I say Miss Baenrè? It's been a while hasn't it. And so many things have changed about you. You are so much sneakier now and your cunning is through the roof. You are brave but very intelligent. What house shall I stick you in?" "Gryffindor? That's where I was originally and I would like to remain there." The sorting hat chuckles in her head," No, I think not. Gryffindor no longer suites you. Your place shall be in..SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted the last part out loud to the few people standing in its presence. Hermione gave a surprised look but went along with it. Tom smiled knowing he now would be able to find out her secrets…


End file.
